Some electronic devices have embedded fuel cell and embedded fuel cartridge(s); some electronic devices have embedded fuel cell and external fuel cartridge(s) that needs to be connected to the fuel cell. Modern electronic devices, such as mobile or smart phones, computer tablets, computer laptops and other consumer devices, have different electrical power demands. Fuel cells have varying electrical outputs and different demands for fuel pressure and flow rate. Fuel cartridges produce fuel cell fuels, such as hydrogen, butane and methanol, at different flow rates and pressures that may not be compatible with the fuel cells. Incorporating the fuel supply, which can be an exothermic hydrogen generator, the functional or balance of plant (BOP) components, and the fuel cell into an electronic component can cause thermal, mechanical electronic and fluidic challenges.
Embedding fuel cells within electronic devices and fueling these fuel cells with external fuel supplies are not fully developed and described in the scientific or patent literatures. Simple tubular connectors between the fuel supplies and the fuel cells are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,945 and US publication no. 2004/0076783. U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,297 B2 discloses the connection and disconnection at the valve interface between the fuel supplies and the fuel cell devices. However, the patent literature does not disclose safe removal of cartridges for remote locations, e.g., when the cartridges are not directly inserted to or into the fuel cell devices. The literatures also do not disclose how to handle the functional components that are necessary to the operations of the fuel cell or the fuel cartridge.
Additionally, power production from fuel cells vary depending on the type of fuel cells and the power demands by electronic devices also vary. Therefore, it is difficult to design on-board power systems that are compatible with these varieties.
Hence, there remains a need for a smart or multi-functional cable that can communicate fuel, electrical power and/or control signals among the fuel cartridge, fuel cell and/or electronic device.